Azoka: La Hermana de Korra
by Andriux Herrera
Summary: Sí Korra es la Primer Avatar con Padres Conocidos, ¿Qué le impide ser la Primera con una Hermana?
1. Preludio A Una Revolución

The Legend of Korra and all of its characters and logos are owned by Bryan Konietzko & Michael Dante DiMartino and Nickelodeon Studios.

Este pequeño Fanfic fue escrito por Andriux Herrera

Facebook: AnDrIuX93

Twitter: /Andriux93

Tumblr: .com

Septiembre 2014

**Azoka: La Hermana de Korra**

Hola, soy **Korra**, ¿saben?, en mi vida han pasado muchas cosas locas e inesperadas, pero, ¿qué otra cosa se podría esperar en la vida del **Avatar**?

Soy el último **Avatar** de la Antigua Era y el Primero de la Nueva Era, soy el segundo **Avatar** en hacer **Energía Control** y el primero en hacer **Metal Control**, claro que también pude haber sido la primera en hacer **Sangre Control**, pero es ilegal así que sólo tengo conocimiento de cómo se hace, más nunca lo practiqué.

He hecho muchas cosas en mi vida, pero hoy no hablaré de mí, tampoco de mi padre o mi madre, ni siquiera de **Mako**, **Bolin** o **Asami**, hoy hablaré de alguien que después de mucho tiempo por fin es parte de mi vida; hablo de mi hermana: **Azoka**.

**Azoka** nació cuando yo tenía 5 años, justo el día en el que el **Loto Rojo **trató de secuestrarme lo bueno fue que entre mi padre, **Tenzin**, el entonces **Señor del Fuego Zuko** y el **Concejal Sokka **me salvaron la vida.

Mis padres la nombraron así en honor al **Concejal Sokka **y al **Señor del Fuego Zuko**, ya que la letra "**Z**" no es algo común en los nombres de las **Tribus Agua**, su nombre se escribe diferente pero se pronuncia igual que el nombre del **Concejal**, no sé muy bien que otro significado tenga, sólo me sé ese. En fin a lo largo de los años mis padres hablaron conmigo ya que yo hacía muchas preguntas sobre ella: -¿Por qué la tienen a ella ahora?, ¿Es que ya no me quieren? –No **Korra**, nosotros te amamos mucho –decía mi madre –es algo que pasó, algo que ni tu papá y yo teníamos en mente, las amamos a las dos por igual. –Eso era algo que una niña de 6 años no podía comprender, pero con el tiempo lo fui asimilando.

Mi relación con ella no ha sido muy buena después de todo, sólo la veía en mi cumpleaños, ella es una **Maestra Agua **igual que mis padres y yo, cabe aclarar que aunque yo sea el **Avatar,** fui primero una **Maestra Agua**, ambas tuvimos a la misma **Sifu** de **Agua Control**, **Katara** pero en épocas diferentes, cuando **Azoka** empezaba el entrenamiento yo ya tenía 10 años y estaba aprendiendo **Tierra Control**, mis padres y **Katara** dicen que es una prodigio del **Agua Control**, igual que **Katara** y yo.

Conforme pasó el tiempo dejé de verla en mi cumpleaños, no la vi por los dos últimos años antes de irme del **Polo Sur**. Justo cuando me iba a **Ciudad República** para comenzar con mi entrenamiento de **Aire Control **fui a despedirme de mi familia, mis padres me recibieron y ella solo se quedó en la puerta:

-¿No vas a decirme nada?, ¿No me has visto en dos años? –Le grité a lo lejos esperando que el **Loto Blanco **no me escuchara. –No hay nada que tenga que decirle al **Avatar**, ¿o sí? –aunque ninguna de las dos lo quiera aceptar **Azoka** parecía tener un pequeño problema con que yo fuera el **Avatar**. –Yo diría que sí pero creo que no es el momento, no te preocupes **Azoka**, cuando termine mi entrenamiento de **Aire Control** volveré y hablaremos. –Como quieras **Korra**, no me interesa, me voy de aquí, buenas noches y buen viaje **Avatar Korra**.

-¿Alguien puede decirme que es lo que le pasa? –Dale tiempo **Korra** –dice mi mamá –sé que ella te extraña pero no le es muy fácil expresarlo.

-Como sea, me tengo que ir antes de que el **Loto Blanco **me encuentre, los voy a extrañar.

-Te amamos mucho **Korra** –Y yo a ustedes.

Después me fui a **Ciudad República** y viví una **Revolución A****nti-Control** y bueno, todo lo que ustedes ya conocen.


	2. La Convergencia Armónica

Pasaron 6 meses desde la derrota de **Amon** y los **Igualitarios**, nosotros fuimos invitados al **Festival de los Espíritus Glaciares**, así que **Tenzin**, su familia, **Mako**, **Asami**, **Bolin** y yo nos dirigimos a la **Tribu Agua del Sur **a celebrar el **Festival**, además aprovechamos para celebrar mi cumpleaños, aunque habían pasado 2 meses del mismo, mi familia no había podido estar conmigo para celébralo.

Cuando llegamos mis padres, **Katara** y **Kya** nos recibieron en el puerto, mis padres saludaban a **Mako** y mi papá bromeaba con él.

-Mamá, ¿Dónde está **Azoka**?

-¿Quién es **Azoka**? –preguntaba **Bolin** después de ver a **Eska** y **Desna**.

-Creo que no había tenido tiempo de decírselos chicos pero, tengo una hermana menor.

-Wow, espera, ¿Qué? –Los dos preguntaron asombrados y a ellos se les unió **Asami**.

-Sí su nombre es **Azoka**, es 5 años más joven que yo, pero mamá en ¿dónde está **Azoka**?, no la veo.

Justo cuando iba a contestar ella apareció, no puedo creer que en 6 meses le haya crecido tanto el cabello, **Azoka** heredó la estatura de mi papá, porque, a pesar de tener 13 años ya está a mi altura y lo más seguro es que cuando tenga mi edad sea igual de alta que **Mako** o hasta más alta.

-Vaya, vaya, así que el **Avatar** por fin nos ha honrado con su visita, que bien. –A mí también me da gusto verte **Azoka**, después de 6 meses sólo puedes decirme eso y… -ella me interrumpía de pronto -¿Ya terminaste tu entrenamiento de **Aire Control**? -¿Por qué preguntas eso? –Porque dijiste que cuando terminarás con tu entrenamiento de **Aire Control **hablaríamos.

-Pues, no aun no lo termino –De acuerdo, entonces aun no podemos hablar, por cierto; Feliz Cumpleaños.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando. – ¡**Azoka** ven aquí! –le gritaba mi papá. –No, déjala, no tengo ánimos de discutir con ella

En ese momento llegó mi tío **Unalaq** y el y papá solo se saludaron fríamente.

No vi a **Azoka** hasta la cena en honor a mi tío, pero no me dirigió la palabra, cosa que me tenía sin ningún cuidado, porque las discusiones con mi padre estaban iniciando. Después de la cena caminé con **Mako** y **Bolin** por el pueblo, habíamos comenzado a platicar de muchas cosas hasta que **Mako** me hizo una pregunta que no supe contestar del todo: -**Korra**, espero que no te moleste mi pregunta pero **Bolin** y yo queremos saber una cosa, ¿Por qué no te llevas bien con **Azoka**?

-Honestamente no lo sé, siempre hemos sido muy distantes, sólo la veía en mi cumpleaños, porque después de que me escapé del **Complejo** cuando encontré a **Naga** en la tundra, el **Loto Blanco** me vigilaba día y noche, sólo veía a mis padres para cenar pero a ella casi no la veía.

-Ah, ya veo –en ese momento la vimos junto con sus amigos, creo que uno de ellos se llamaba **Pakku** o algo así, en honor al gran **Maestro Pakku**, uno de los **Maestros Agua** más grandes de la historia y un miembro notable de la antigua **Orden del Loto Blanco**, lo más irónico es que él es un fiasco en el **Agua Control**, en fin ella solo me miró fijamente y se fue corriendo. –No entiendo porque es así conmigo, que yo sepa no le he hecho nada malo, cuando menos es lo que recuerdo. –Nosotros podríamos decirte que eso es normal, dale tiempo solo tiene 13 años, aún es muy joven –me decían los dos.

-Está bien, ustedes son los expertos en esto, así que por el momento vayamos al **Festival**, ¿qué les parece?

-Vamos.

No la volví a ver hasta la noche cuando ese **Espíritu Oscuro** nos atacó, mientras mi papá, **Tenzin** y yo tratábamos de detenerlo, ella se quedó con mi mamá, a veces pienso que no habría podido hacer mucho aunque sea una prodigio del **Agua Control**, no tiene una **Conexión Espiritual** como **Unalaq** y habría acabado en el suelo como nosotros.

A veces siento que tiene una conexión más fuerte con mi mamá que con mi papá, ella no quiso acompañarnos al **Polo Sur**, además de que al parecer detestaba a **Unalaq**. Cuando las **Tropas Del Norte** llegaron, ella fue una de las primeras en rehusarse, aunque no le hicieran mucho caso, incitaba a varios a jugar bromas a los soldados. **Azoka** no estuvo en la junta donde **Varrick** propuso lo de la **Rebelión**, ella estaba en el pueblo.

Ese mismo día traté de calmar los ánimos entre los soldados y unos chicos de la **Tribu**, **Azoka** estaba con ellos.

-**Korra**, nosotros no empezamos, diles que se metan con alguien de su tamaño.

-**Azoka**, por favor, somos de la misma **Tribu**, no debemos pelar entre nosotros.

-No **Korra**, te equivocas, no somos iguales.

-¡Eres la peor **Avatar** de la historia! –me gritaba una niña a lo lejos mientras lanzaba una bola de nieve hacia mí. Cuando deshice la bola con un poco de **Fuego Control** llegó mi papá diciendo que no valía la pena pelear y que nos fuéramos a casa, cuando termino de hablar me fui y **Azoka** se quedó con él.

Después de ir a cenar con **Mako** regresé a casa, **Azoka** estaba fuera de mi tienda y claramente se veía a leguas que tenía intenciones de hablar.

-¿Ya quieres hablar conmigo **Azoka**? –Sí, creo que por fin es el momento.

-Yo diría que no hermanita, estoy demasiado cansada para hablar ahora -estaba por entrar a mi tienda cuando me sujetó de la mano y me empujó hacia atrás.

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo **Azoka**? –conmigo, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo **Korra**?, ¿no ves que **Unalaq** te ha estado utilizando?

-¿De qué hablas?, él no me está usando –Pero claro que sí, el Tío **Unalaq** sólo quiere más poder y control sobre nosotros, ¿no lo ves?, por eso sus **Tropas** están aquí.

-¡El busca unir a las **Tribus Agua **y así evitar el ataque de los **Espíritus Oscuros**! –**Korra** si las **Tribus Agua** quisieran ser solo una, desde un principio no hubiese existido **La Tribu Agua Del Sur**, estábamos mejor antes, créeme no habría existido problema si sólo se encargará de los **Espíritus Oscuros**, tú no lo entiendes porque no creciste aquí, viviste en el **Complejo** toda tu vida y solamente te sacaban para el **Festival** y luego te fuiste a **Ciudad República **para tu maravilloso entrenamiento de **Aire Control **con el hijo del **Avatar Aang**, **Korra** no sé a quién tratas de engañar pero no sabes nada de tu propia gente

Me quedé callada un rato, cruce los brazos y fruncí el ceño –bien, habla, dime que es lo que te pasa **Azoka**, ¿por qué eres tan evasiva conmigo?

-Yo no tengo ningún problema contigo **Korra**, es sólo que… -¿Es sólo que **Azoka**?, si no hubiese algún problema nuestra relación sería mucho mejor.

-No es tanto un problema, es el simple hecho de que por muchos años solo sabía que tenía una hermana, una hermana a la que veía 2 veces al año, porque la tenían encerrada en lo más profundo de la tundra helada. Para ti todo fue miel sobre hojuelas **Korra,** ponte en mis zapatos por un rato y te vas a dar cuenta que vivir bajo la sombra de tu hermana que es un prodigio en el **Agua Control **y no conforme con eso es el **Avatar**, no es una experiencia muy agradable.

-Entonces, si estabas enojada de que yo fuera el **Avatar**, ¿no es así?

-¡Claro que no!, no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?, no entiendes lo es que tener que cumplir con las altas expectativas no solo de tu **Maestra** sino de tus propios padres y de la gente que te conoce, tal vez yo también sea una prodigio pero tu pusiste unos estándares muy altos y es obvio que todos quieren que tenga la misma capacidad que tú.

-**Azoka**, yo nunca pensé que estuvieras sometida a tanto estrés, pero dudo que pueda compensártelo –no quiero que me compenses, volvamos al problema inicial por favor, habla con **Unalaq**, dile que se lleve a sus **Tropas**, dile que queremos vivir en paz, sé que papá ya te lo pidió pero por favor haz algo.

-No puedo, ya hablé con él y me dijo que debo permanecer neutral en este conflicto u ocasionaremos más desequilibrio al mundo.

-¿Y tú le crees? –Claro que sí, ¿Por qué no lo haría?

-¡Ves!, te está manipulando, solamente te está utilizando y técnicamente te prohibió ayudarnos a detener esto, **Korra** no seas ingenua, él solo te engañó para que creyeras firmemente en él, ahora le diste la espalda a tu familia y a tu gente.

-¡Yo no le he dado la espalda a nadie!, **Unalaq** solamente quiere contribuir a traer el equilibrio al mundo.

Uno de los defectos que compartimos **Azoka** y yo es la impaciencia, y cuando menos me di cuenta ella me había lanzado un pedazo de hielo que acababa de cortarme el rostro.

-Bien, así que quieres jugar, pues entonces, ¡vamos a jugar!

Entré en **Estado Avatar** y la empujé fuera del campamento, después formé una cúpula y comenzamos a pelear ahí dentro, fui muy justa con ella, solo usé **Agua Control**, nunca había peleado con **Azoka**, pero pude ver que es una **Maestra** formidable y una fiera contrincante puesto que no dejaba de atacarme, a lo lejos escuché a **Mako** y a mi mamá pidiendo que nos detuviéramos pero es imposible.

Nos dimos golpes certeros y después de un rato ya estábamos adoloridas y cansadas, lo último que hizo **Azoka** fue abalanzarse hacia mí, yo la esperaba ya con un golpe anticipado de **Agua Boxeo**, pero ella me tomó por sorpresa y me congeló, cabe aclarar que el ataque sorpresa es su especialidad, no podía mover ni mis brazos ni mis piernas, intenté descongelarme pero me tardé demasiado, ella ya tenía preparado su golpe y lanzó un gran bloque de hielo hacia mí que se impactó en el hielo destruyéndolo y descongelándome, segundos después se impactó en mi estómago, poco antes de caer inconsciente volví a entrar en **Estado Avatar** y de igual manera le lancé un bloque de hielo que la hizo volar y chocar con la cúpula de hielo y nieve destruyéndola.

-¡**Korra**!, oí a **Mako** que gritaba mientras corría hacia mí, mi mamá hizo lo mismo pero después corrió hacia **Azoka**, me llevaron a mi tienda y a **Azoka** la llevaron a casa, estaba demasiado adolorida y cansada pero me desperté casi de inmediato, no estaba **Mako** conmigo, solo estaba mi mamá.

-¿Cómo esta **Azoka**? –Está bien, sigue inconsciente, ¿qué fue lo que les pasó?

-Discutimos sobre algunas cosas y se nos salió de control, eso es todo, además creo que no supimos hasta donde detenernos. –lo bueno es que ya pasó, aun así yo iba a hablarte sobre otro asunto.

Mi mamá comenzó a hablar sobre mi papá, sobre la **Rebelión** y los planes de **Varrick** de secuestrar a **Unalaq**.

-¿Mi papá es parte de la **Rebelión**? –No lo sé, pero no quiero que quedes atrapada en medio de eso.

-Es muy tarde mamá, ya estoy en medio de eso. –me levanté como pude y corrí hacia **Naga**, escuché a mi mamá gritar mí nombre y como abrían la puerta de la casa.

Cuando llegué al **Palacio Del Sur** vi a los rebeldes, mi estómago me dolía bastante, creía que me había roto algo pero traté de no demostrar dolor, detuve a los rebeldes como mi cuerpo me dejo, antes de salir en busca de mi "padre" caí de rodillas a causa del dolor, me reincorporé de inmediato y detuve a mi "padre", cuando me di cuenta que no era él **Unalaq** había despertado.

**Unalaq** les pidió a sus soldados que buscaran a **Varrick** para encerrarlo en prisión junto con los demás rebeldes, yo le pedí en ese momento que los mandará a juicio porque ese era su derecho.

-Está bien, respetaré los deseos del **Avatar** en este asunto.

-Gracias Tío. –Terminé la oración y volví a caer al suelo.

-**Korra**, ¿estás bien?

-Sí Tío estoy bien no te preocupes –él me ayudó a levantarme –gracias ahora debo irme.

Llegué a la casa de mi padres esperando respuestas y al mismo tiempo muriendo de miedo y terror, abrí la puerta y ahí estaban mis padres desayunando y **Azoka** a punto de hacer lo mismo, se ve muy golpeada, creo que me excedí anoche aunque yo no estoy mejor que ella.

-¿Puedo entrar a la casa?

-Por supuesto, supimos lo que pasó, ¿estás bien?

Rompí en llanto y corrí hacia mi padre.

-Qué bueno que no estabas ahí, no sé qué habría hecho.

-No tenía idea de lo lejos que **Varrick** iría con esto, con mi hermano tenemos diferencias pero nunca lo atacaría.

-Lamento haber pensado que tenías algo que ver con los rebeldes y todo el dolor que les causé a los dos.

-Soy yo el que debería disculparse, después de ver las **Luces Del Sur** me sentí muy orgulloso de ti, nunca debí retenerte.

-Cuando tú padre y yo nos enamoramos, solo queríamos vivir una vida sencilla pero luego descubrimos que eras el **Avatar** y ya nada fue sencillo, sabíamos que el mundo te necesitaría y tú no nos necesitarías más, unos años después llegó tu hermana y todo cambio de forma radical para nuestra familia.

-Mamá, papá, **Azoka** por supuesto que aún los necesito.

-**Korra** –interrumpió **Azoka** –lamento haberte golpeado anoche, no fue mi intención hacerte tanto daño pero estaba frustrada por todo lo que estaba pasando y tenía miedo, sé que perdí el control, y sí, tienes razón, siempre he tenido un conflicto con que tú seas el **Avatar** –mientras ella hablaba pude darme cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar.

-No hay problema, no tienes que disculparte, está bien lo entiendo, espero que en un futuro podamos sobrellevar esta situación y podamos llevarnos mejor.

-Sí, yo también lo espero.

En ese momento llegó mi tío con una mirada sombría –No te esperábamos –dice mi padre –**Tonraq**, **Senna**, **Azoka**, están arrestados y enfrentarán un juicio.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta mi padre

-Por haber conspirado para asesinarme.

En el momento en el que sus soldados se llevaron a mis padres le pregunté qué porque hacia esto y porque se lo hacía a su propia familia, el sólo me contesto que fue por haberse reunido con los rebeldes y que nombraría al juez **Hotah** para que todo fuera más justo.

-No puedes encerrar a **Azoka**, ella es menor de edad, además no estaba en la casa el día de la reunión y sobre todo está herida, necesita a un **Sanador**.

-No te preocupes sólo estará en custodia, yo mismo le llevaré a un **Sanador** para que no haya ningún problema, antes del juicio podrás recogerla, ¿Te parece bien?

-Está bien, gracias otra vez tío –comencé a tambalearme y él me detuvo –Sabes, ella no es la única que necesita un **Sanador** –estaré bien, soy **Sanadora**.

-De acuerdo, debo irme, nos veremos en un rato para el juicio.

**Unalaq** se fue y yo me subí en **Naga** para ir a mi tienda, el estómago, más bien el abdomen me dolía demasiado –en unos segundos me a daré cuenta porque –pensé.

Me bajé de **Naga** y estaba peor, me tambaleé cada vez más, todo comenzó a darme vueltas, conseguí entrar a la tienda pero antes de llegar al sillón perdí el conocimiento. Cuando desperté vi a **Mako**, él estaba a mi lado y **Asami** estaba con un **Sanador**.

-¿Q-Qué pa-só? –traté de levantarme pero solo conseguí sentarme en la cama.

-No lo sé, cuando llegué estabas en el suelo, le hablé a **Asami** y ella fue por el **Sanador**.

-¡El juicio! –no te preocupes, tu tío lo pospuso hasta que tu estuvieras presente.

-Genial, al parecer el **Sanador** ya se va. –Sí, fue una sesión rápida -¿no les dijo que fue lo que pasó? –Tenías una fuerte contusión, de hecho tienes un gran moretón en todo el abdomen, el **Sanador** dijo que te sentías mal y que perdiste el conocimiento por no haber descansado y por todo el estrés en el que estabas sometida, pero ya estás bien, solo te vendaron aunque aún tienes el moretón. –dijo **Asami**

Me levanté la blusa y me di cuenta que era verdad, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, se suponía que debía descansar pero no lo hice al 100%.

-Pues vámonos, iré a decirle a mi tío que inicie el juicio.

-No, el **Sanador** dio instrucciones de que no te movieras sino hasta mañana en la mañana, dijo que aún estarás adolorida pero podrás moverte bien. –dijo **Mako** mientras me recostaba en mi cama.

-De acuerdo, será hasta mañana, sólo espero que mi familia esté bien.

A la mañana siguiente **Mako** y yo fuimos al **Palacio Del Sur **para el juicio, poco antes de empezar me pidieron que fuera hacia un salón diferente para recoger a **Azoka**.

Cuando entré al salón ella estaba acostada en un sillón, me sorprendió que no se hubiese dormido en el suelo, tomé una silla y me senté a su lado para despertarla; aún me dolía el abdomen pero el vendaje me ayudaba a resistir.

-**Azoka**, despierta. – ¡**Korra**!, qué bueno que viniste, ¿nos vamos a casa?

-No, me temo que no pero tenemos que ir al juicio, después te prometo que iremos a casa, ¿cómo te sientes? –ya mejor gracias, los **Sanadores** que enviaste hicieron un buen trabajo, yo aún no he aprendido a hacer ese tipo de cosas, por cierto me disculpo otra vez por lo que te hice, creo que te hice mucho daño, admito que hay momentos en los que no se medir la fuerza de mis ataques y me dejo llevar por mis emociones muy fácilmente, de verdad lo siento –ella comenzó a llorar yo simplemente la abracé y le dije: -no te disculpes, está bien, admito que si me dolió, nunca me habían golpeado así, bueno me han **Arrojado** **Discos De Tierra**, **Llamaradas**, **Electrocutado En Múltiples Ocasiones**, **Bloqueado Mi Chi **y manipulado con **Sangre Control**, en fin, eres muy fuerte hermanita, ahora seca esas lágrimas y vayamos por nuestros padres para regresar a casa.

Salimos del salón y fuimos al salón de la corte. El juicio transcurrió y exoneraron a mi madre, ella corrió hacia nosotras y la abrazamos, ahora las 3 esperábamos la sentencia de mi padre y los rebeldes. El juez **Hotah** había comenzado a dar la sentencia: -bajo los cargos de traición, todos ustedes son encontrados culpables; la pena por este crimen es la muerte. –las 3 asombradas solo mirábamos a mi padre quien bajaba la cabeza como muestra de resignación, por mi parte y sin darme cuenta había perdido la cabeza y amenacé a **Hotah** –No puede hacer esto, sí toma sus vidas yo tomaré la suya. –mi tío me pidió que me calmara y habló con él para que reconsiderara su decisión, **Hotah** lo hizo pero los condenó a pasar el resto de sus vidas en prisión.

Después del juicio solo nos quedaba esperar a que trasladaran a mi padre a la prisión para poder verlo de nuevo, cuando llegamos lo abrazamos y después le comenté que íbamos a sacarlo de ahí pero él se rehusó, dijo que sí lo sacábamos iniciaría la **Guerra**, que el **Norte** aplastaría al **Sur**, al mismo tiempo me pidió que no hiciera nada imprudente, cosa que tuve que aceptar.

Cuando volvimos a casa **Azoka** salió por 10 minutos, creía que trataba de aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo, yo estaba con mi madre pensando sobre todo cuando ella comenzó a llorar.

Caminé hacia ella y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros –tranquila mamá –odio sentirme tan inútil –sí lo sé.

Salí de la casa y monté a **Naga**, antes de irme vi a **Azoka**, estaba afuera de la casa.

-¿A dónde vas **Korra**? –Voy en busca de respuestas, iré a buscar a **Hotah** y así sacar a papá de prisión.

-Voy contigo –No, quédate aquí con mamá haré esto sola.

-Oye no tienes por qué hacerlo sola, si quieres que nos llevemos mejor no te aísles, sé que eres muy independiente, también yo pero tenemos que hacer esto juntas. –**Azoka**, no quiero que te pase nada por favor quédate aquí con mamá.

-**Korra,** **Tonraq** también es mi padre y quiero hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarlo, no me prives de ese derecho.

-Está bien sube.

Ella se subió en **Naga** y nos fuimos a buscar al juez, lo encontramos en el sendero que va hacia lo más alejado de la **Capital De La Tribu Agua Del Sur**. Dejamos que **Naga** hiciera su trabajo para intimidarlo, después de que él nos dijo todo sobre mi tío y el destierro de mi padre de la **Tribu Agua Del Norte** me di cuenta de que todo era una mentira y que era el momento de enfrentar a **Unalaq**.

-¡Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho! –le gritó al juez **Hotah** antes de intentar atacarlo.

-¡No!, ¡Espera!, ¡déjalo en paz! –le grité a **Azoka** antes de que le diera un golpe en la cara.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?, el hizo el mismo daño que ha hecho **Unalaq**.

-Lo sé, pero él verdadero culpable es **Unalaq**, **Hotah** sólo fue una marioneta, vámonos, tenemos que ir con **Mako** y los demás.

-De acuerdo, tú eres el **Avatar**.

Llegamos con **Varrick** e ideamos el plan escape, **Asami**, **Mako** y yo fuimos a buscar a mi padre mientras que **Bolin** y **Azoka** se fueron con **Varrick** a su bote. Cuando descubrimos que mi padre estaba en un barco hacia la **Tribu Del Norte**, enloquecí y ataqué a **Unalaq**, **Mako** me dijo que teníamos que irnos para alcanzar a la nave y rescatar a mi padre de una buena vez.

**Asami**, **Mako** y yo volamos en el avioneta de **Varrick** para buscar la nave y quitar el bloqueo del puerto, una vez que la encontramos subimos a la nave, sacamos a los prisioneros y nos fuimos en la nave de **Varrick**.

-**Korra** es una locura, me prometiste que no harías nada imprudente. –Tuve que hacerlo.

Cuando nos alejamos de la nave de las **Tropas Del Norte**, **Azoka** y yo le contamos todo lo que pasó.

Mi padre llegó a la conclusión de que era hora de dejar de huir de su pasado y enfrentar a **Unalaq**, él me pidió que fuera a **Ciudad República** a hablar con el presidente **Raiko** para pedirle que se nos uniera para vencer al **Norte**. Antes de dejarlos cerca de la orilla en la parte más alejada de la **Ciudad Portuaria**, hablé seriamente con **Azoka**: -escúchame, tienes que regresar a casa, si tienes que ir por el hielo no importa trata de hacer que no te vean, vuelve a casa con mamá.

-**Korra** no, yo voy a pelear al lado de papá mientras traes a las **Fuerzas Unidas**.

-**Azoka** no te lo estoy pidiendo, tienes que hacerlo, piensa en esto; sí algo nos pasa a mi papá o a mí, tú y mamá son las únicas que podrán guiar a los rebeldes si la situación lo requiere, o en el peor de los casos irse al **Complejo** del **Loto Blanco** junto con **Katara**, wow ahora sé cómo se sentía **Tenzin** cuando hablaba conmigo.

-Me rehúso a no hacer nada, quiero pelear en esta **Guerra**. –**Azoka** escucha a tu hermana –interrumpió mi padre –necesitamos que tú te quedes en la retaguardia por si algo nos pasa, tu, tu madre y los chicos podrán hacer frente hasta que las **Fuerzas Unidas** lleguen, solo tienes que ser paciente.

-Está bien, lo haré. –En ese momento subió por la montaña y se fue por la tundra hacia casa.

Todos los demás nos fuimos con rumbo a **Ciudad República** para pedir ayuda durante aquella **Guerra**, la **Guerra Civil De Las Tribus Agua**.

**Una Semana Después…**

Después de una semana regresé a la **Tribu Agua Del Sur**, volvíamos **Tenzin**, **Kya**, **Bumi**, **Mako**, **Bolin**, **Asami**, **Naga**, **Pabu**, **Oogi**, el cuerpo de **Jinora** y yo. Volvía a casa sin las **Fuerzas Unidas** ni ningún otro tipo de refuerzo, el **Presidente Raiko** se había negado en dos ocasiones, la última vez argumentando que si **Unalaq** iba a destruir el mundo tenía que proteger a sus ciudadanos, porque, creo que olvidé decir algo: **Unalaq** me obligó a abrir los **Portales Espirituales** y se llevó al **Espíritu** de **Jinora** a lo más profundo del **Mundo Espiritual**, además de que él quiere fusionarse con **Vaatu** y traer los **10,000 Años** de **Oscuridad** al mundo, y la **Convergencia Armónica** estaba a unos cuantos días de ocurrir.

Lo único que teníamos para hacerle frente a las **Tropas De Unalaq** era el **Acorazado** de **Varrick** y los **Meca-Tanques** de **Asami**, iba con la firme convicción que mi familia se encontraba bien, aunque había algo que me estaba molestando, tenía un mal presentimiento que no me dejaba conciliar el sueño.

La mañana que llegamos al **Polo Sur** recibimos un mensaje de los rebeldes, un mensaje nada alentador. Al llegar al **Complejo** del **Loto Blanco** que era el único lugar en todo el **Polo Sur** en el que **Unalaq** no tenía jurisdicción, nos dieron la terrible noticia: toda la resistencia había sido derrotada por las **Tropas De Unalaq **y los**Espíritus Oscuros**.

-¿Dónde está papá?

-Fue capturado –dijo mi mamá

-¿Y **Azoka**?

-Está adentro con **Katara** y los heridos

Entramos y pudimos ver vimos a todos los rebeldes atacados, la mayoría estaban sumamente lastimados, mientras **Tenzin** y **Kya** llevaban el cuerpo de **Jinora** hacia la sala de curación de **Katara**, yo conversé con los rebeldes, ellos me dijeron que **Unalaq** tenía completamente resguardado el **Portal del Sur** y que era imposible penetrar sus defensas.

Después de haber planeado nuestra estrategia para entrar al **Portal** estábamos a punto de irnos, **Asami**, **Mako** y **Bolin** se equipaban para usar la avioneta de **Varrick** mientras que **Kya**, **Bumi**, **Tenzin** y yo subíamos en **Oogi**.

-Quiero ir con ustedes –decía mi hermana con un tono desesperado.

-**Azoka**, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace una semana?

-Sí.

-Entonces ya sabes la respuesta, se paciente por favor, ¿está bien?

-¡Odio ser paciente! –Respondió sumamente molesta –lo sé, te entiendo, es más sino me crees pregúntale a **Tenzin**.

-**Korra**, si algo te pasa y **Unalaq** hace lo que dijiste ya no habrá nada a lo que me quede, el mundo irá a su completa aniquilación, por favor, sé que tengo 13 años pero puedo ayudar, además **Sifu Katara** y el **Concejal Sokka **tenían más o menos mi edad cuando viajaban por el mundo junto con el **Avatar Aang**, ¡dame una oportunidad! –bajé de **Oogi**, la abracé y le dije: -estoy de acuerdo contigo, anteriormente te dije que eras muy fuerte, aún me duele el abdomen del golpe que me diste; el punto es que no te voy a poner en peligro dejándote entrar al **Mundo Espiritual**, ya puse en peligro a **Jinora** y ahora iremos a detener a **Unalaq** y a salvar su **Espíritu**, entiéndeme, jamás me perdonaría si algo te pasará, ya habrá otra ocasión en la que peleemos juntas pero ese día no es hoy, por lo pronto quédate aquí con **Naga** y **Pabu**.

-Muy bien.

Regresé con los demás y nos fuimos hacia el **Portal**. Nuestro intento fue un fracaso había demasiados **Espíritus Oscuros **y varios habían atrapado a **Oogi**, él había caído y nosotros caíamos con él. Cuando desperté estaba al lado de mi padre esposada igual que él, honestamente no tenía buena cara, hablé con él y de pronto llegaron **Unalaq**, **Eska** y **Desna**, quienes traían a **Mako**, **Bolin** y **Asami**, después de hablar con **Unalaq** e intentar hacerlo entrar en razón, yo había perdido todas las esperanzas de cerrar los **Portales** antes de la **Convergencia Armónica** y salvar a**Jinora**, ya comenzaba a prepararme mentalmente para pelear contra el nuevo **Avatar Oscuro**.

Todos habíamos perdido las esperanzas hasta el momento en el que **Bumi** llegó con **Naga**, **Pabu** y **Azoka**.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Justo lo que me dijiste, me quede junto a **Naga** y **Pabu** pero ellos no sé quisieron quedar y poco antes de llegar al **Portal** vimos a **Bumi** con un **Espíritu**.

Entre los dos nos liberaron y corrimos hacia el **Portal**, era el momento para enfrentar mi propio destino.

-Tú corre hacia el **Portal**, yo detendré a cualquiera que se acerque. –dijo mi padre.

-No, estás herido necesitas ayuda.

-**Asami**, ¿Puedes llevar a **Oogi**, a mi padre y a mi hermana de vuelta con mi mamá?

-Sí.

-Espera, ¿Qué? –Esta es mi **Guerra** ahora **Azoka**, por lo pronto solo puedo sacarte de aquí para que estés a salvo de todo esto.

Mi padre y ella me abrazaron y entre los dos dijeron: -**Korra**, te queremos –y yo a ustedes, de prisa váyanse. Después de todo lo acontecido con **Unavaatu** y toda la historia que ustedes ya conocen, estábamos todos en el **Palacio Del Sur **en el nombramiento de mi padre con el nuevo **Jefe Tribal** de la **Tribu Agua Del Sur**, no me había dado cuenta que la vida de mi familia acababa de cambiar, no solo por la nueva posición política de mi padre ni por la **Convergencia Armónica**, la relación con **Azoka** había mejorado, la relación con mi padres de igual forma, mi familia se unió aún más, lo único que no podía entender era por qué seguía yo con ese mal presentimiento, desafortunadamente para mí, lo sabría un mes después.


	3. El Inicio De Una Nueva Historia

**Un Mes Después…**

El día en el que **Asami** y yo nos enteramos que **Zaheer** había matado a **Reina Tierra**, y había creado un enorme caos en **Ba Sing Se**, sentí un enorme terror dentro de mí, no sólo por lo que el **Loto Rojo **iba a hacerle al mundo, sino por lo que podía hacerle a mi padre y a mis primos, sé que nunca me llevé muy bien con ellos pero siguen siendo mi familia. Estábamos en el **Oasis de las Palmeras Brumosas**, mi padre, **Lin**, el **Señor Zuko**, **Azoka**, **Asami** y yo esperando a que **Mako** y **Bolin** aparecieran en cualquier momento.

Después de un buen rato, que fue un día y medio llegaron junto con toda su familia y me dieron el mensaje de **Zaheer**, todo lo que pudimos hacer fue tomar nuestras cosas y regresar a **Zaofu** con **Su Yin** para tratar de hacer contacto con el **Templo Del Aire Del Norte**.

En **Zaofu** después de hacer contacto con **Tenzin** y saber que **Zaheer** estaba allá me volví loca de la desesperación, nunca me habría perdonado si algo le pasaba a él a su familia o a toda la **Nación Del Aire**. Mientras **Su**, **Lin** y mi padre preparaban todo para ir al **Templo** yo deambulaba por el lugar tratando de pensar una solución sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, en ese momento sólo pensaba en lo que el **Señor Zuko** me había dicho: -Creo que **Zuko** tiene razón –pensé en voz alta sin darme cuenta que **Azoka** estaba frente a mí.

-¿Qué sucede **Korra**?, ¿En que tenía razón en **Señor Zuko**?

Le conté lo que él me había dicho y por su expresión pensé que no le había parecido buena idea, pero ella no dijo nada, estaba por decirlo cuando nos llamaron para irnos al **Templo**.

En el camino todos planeaban una manera de rescatar a los **Maestros Aire**, pero ninguna iba a servir, yo les conté que la única cosa que funcionaría es que yo me entregase, ellos trataron de convencerme pero fue inútil yo ya había tomado una decisión.

-He hablado con el **Señor Zuko **y reflexioné mucho sobre ello, tengo que hacerlo.

-¿No esperaras que nos quedemos sentados y veamos como **Zaheer** te captura?, ¿o sí? –dijo **Asami**.

-El mundo ha estado en desequilibrio por mucho tiempo, es necesario que la **Nación Del Aire **regrese, no puedo permitir que **Zaheer** la destruya junto a todos los que amamos. Ayúdenme a salvar a los **Maestros Aire **y después me salvan a mí.

-Estamos contigo **Korra**.

-Exacto, si necesitas algo, aquí estamos.

-Iré a hablar con **Zaheer**. –Cerré la puerta dejando atrás a todos, dejando atrás mis ataduras terrenales y preparándome para enfrentar mi destino.

Hablé con **Zaheer** y este me ordenó vernos en lo alto del **Pico Laghima** al medio día yo sola para entregarme, sólo así liberaría a los **Maestros Aire**.

**Su Yin** planeó una nueva estrategia que me pareció la correcta para terminar de una vez con esto, por fin iba a averiguar porque el **Loto Rojo** me quería esta vez.

El plan de **Su** nos dividía en dos grupos: **Asami**, **Mako**, **Bolin** y **Azoka** se llevarían el dirigible hacia el **Templo**, mientras que **Lin**, **Su**, Papá y los **Maestros Metal** estarían en el **Pico Laghima **para sacarme de ahí cuando tuviéramos a los **Maestros Aire**.

-Alto, yo voy con **Korra** y mi padre.

-**Azoka** no, tú te vas al **Templo Del Aire**. –Respondió **Lin**

-¡Basta!, estoy harta de que me traten como una niña pequeña, estoy segura que puedo ser de mayor utilidad con ustedes que en **Templo**, **Korra** tú me dijiste que algún día pelearíamos juntas, déjame demostrarte de lo que soy capaz, además de golpearte, no voy a estar tranquila sin saber que estas bien.

-¿Realmente crees que podrías enfrentar a **Zaheer** si la situación se sale de control?

-Sí.

- ¿Podrás controlar tus emociones si algo me llegará a pasar?, ¿dejarás tus emociones a un lado, te tranquilizaras y aceptaras la situación que se presente allá?

-Bueno yo…

-Responde. –Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte, te prometo que controlaré mis emociones y pondré de mi parte para acabar con esta pesadilla.

-Muy bien, es suficiente para mí, sé que eres muy fuerte y valiente, lamento ser tan sobreprotectora contigo pero tengo miedo de lo que estos locos le puedan hacer a nuestra familia, y bien ¿tú que dices papá? –Debo admitir que mi pequeña hija está creciendo demasiado rápido, puedes venir con nosotros cariño sólo prométeme que te vas a cuidar y si algo nos pasa a cualquiera de nosotros no dudes en huir, eso no es cobardía antes de que digas algo, eso es ser sabia y reconocer que no puedes hacerlo tú sola, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si papá, te juro que no les fallaré.

-Bien, vayamos a dormir lo que resta de la noche –dijo **Su Yin**.

-Bien. –Transcurrió la noche y yo no pude conciliar el sueño, sólo daba vueltas en el dirigible, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer pero tenía miedo, miedo de lo que iba a pasar conmigo, con la **Nación Del Aire**, con **Tenzin**, mi padre, mi hermana, en fin con todos.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó **Asami**

-No. Estoy muy asustada. –**Asami** me abrazó, comencé a llorar y **Mako** y **Bolin** se despertaron. –**Korra** es normal que tengas miedo, yo estoy aterrada pero no te preocupes, no estarás sola –**Korra**, todos estamos aterrados, no sabemos qué es lo que pasará en unas horas, aunque personalmente tengo la firme convicción de que no te pasará nada y que al finalizar la tarde estaremos con **Tenzin** y los **Maestros Aire**, saldremos victoriosos como siempre **Korra**.

-Gracias **Mako** –Escucha, siempre estemos aquí para ti **Korra** no lo olvides y cada vez que sientas terror recuérdanos, recuerda todos nuestros buenos momentos los cuatro juntos, confía en nosotros **Korra** –dijo **Bolin**.

-Gracias chicos, por todo lo que han hecho por mí, estoy segura que saldremos de esta todos juntos, creo que jamás me desharé de mis ataduras terrenales, ustedes, mi familia y las personas cercanas a mí son demasiado importantes y jamás las abandonaría.

-Será mejor que descansemos un rato, no tarda en amanecer –dijo **Asami**.

-Sí.

Poco antes del medio día había llegado el momento de la verdad, **Asami** aterrizó el dirigible cerca de las faldas del **Pico Laghima**, ella abrió las compuertas y así los **Maestros Metal **de **Su**, **Azoka**, mi padre y ella descendieron, **Lin** estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo sin antes decirle a **Mako**: -Avísame por radio en el instante que veas a los **Maestros Aire**. –Lo haré, buena suerte –él contestó y ella descendió así que para nosotros, el **Equipo Avatar **había llegado el momento de despedirnos.

-Ten cuidado **Korra**. –Tú igual –Le contesté a **Asami** y la abracé, segundos después me acerqué a **Mako** y lo abracé a él también, aún lo seguía amando, en realidad lo sigo amando y en ese momento quería que lo supiera, tal vez no con un beso, tal vez no con una caricia pero quería expresárselo de alguna manera, sobre todo porque yo pensaba que esa era la última vez que lo iba a ver, **Mako** me devolvió el abrazo, después de un rato, cuando me despegué de él sentí un cálido y cariñoso abrazo, era de **Bolin**, en ese momento reposé mi cabeza sobre la suya y cerré los ojos.

Salí del dirigible y este se fue rumbo al **Templo Del Aire Del Norte**, Mi padre respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y pronuncio mi nombre, lo interrumpí diciéndole: -No te preocupes papá, estaré bien.

-Solo quiero que sepas lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, el riesgo al que te enfrentas para salvar a la **Nación Del Aire **será recordado por generaciones. –Lo abracé con fuerza y le dije: -Te quiero papá –yo también te quiero, cariño.

-Y papá, ten cuidado con **Zaheer**, no es un gran admirador de los líderes mundiales.

-Puedo manejarlo. Tú concéntrate en tu misión. –Papá terminó la oración y junto a los **Maestros Metal**, **Lin** y **Su** comenzaron a subir aquella inmensa montaña, sólo se quedó **Azoka** conmigo, no quiso partir con ellos porque no se había despedido de mí –**Korra** ten cuidado, nos veremos arriba, no te preocupes, no te fallaré –me abrazó muy rápido pero aun así pude sentir su cariño y la vez su terror y de pronto se fue, sin que yo pudiera decirle nada, aunque ella no pronunciara ni una sola palabra se le veía el miedo en los ojos, ella subió rápidamente alcanzando a papá casi de inmediato, la observé hasta que desapareció entre la neblina, todos se habían ido, mientras tanto, yo respiraba e intentaba concentrarme en mi misión justo como me habían dicho anteriormente, no sabía que era lo que me esperaba allá arriba, no sabía el peligro al que me iba a enfrentar, en ese momento solo tenía en mente que estaba decidida a poner todo de mi parte, estaba decidida a sacrificar mi propia vida por salvar a alguien que me necesitaba y aunque no lo quiera aceptar aún, en ese preciso instante y contradiciéndome por lo que había dicho la noche anterior, me había deshecho de mis ataduras terrenales por un bien mayor.

Tomé mi planeador y me dirigí hacia la punta de la montaña, cada vez que subía me concentraba más en lo que estaba por hacer y rogaba que **Tenzin** y su familia estuvieran bien.

-**Mako**, ¿puedes ver a los **Maestros Aire**?

-Todavía no, estamos llegando. No te entregues hasta que yo los pueda ver.

Terminé de hablar con **Mako** justo antes de aterrizar el cima del **Pico Laghima**, ahí estaban ya **Zaheer** y **P'Li**.

-¡Arroja tu planeador y ríndete! –Yo no hice absolutamente nada – ¡no me obligues a ir por ti! –Yo no tenía ninguna intención de moverme a menos de que supiera que los **Maestros Aire **estaban bien –le hablé a **Mako** por el radio: -**Mako**, ¿qué está pasando? –Están aquí y también el **Maestro Lava **–contestó.

-¡Dile a **Ghazan** que deje a libres a los **Maestros Aire**!

-¡No hasta que te entregues, no estamos negociando! Él esperó unos segundos mi respuesta, cansado de hacerlo le ordenó a **Ghazan** que los matará a todos.

-¡No!, espera. Voy para allá –caminé unos metros y **P'Li** venía hacia mí –quédate quieto –**Zaheer** le ordenaba a **Ghazan.**

-Arrojé mi planeador al suelo junto con el radio sin darme cuenta que el intercomunicador estaba funcionando, cosa que siempre agradeceré.

-Y no intentes hacer **Metal Control**, son de **Platino**. Dijo **P'Li** después de encadenarme.

**P'Li **me obligó a caminar hacia **Zaheer** y subir al dirigible robado del **Reino Tierra**, mientras tanto, **Zaheer** le avisaba a **Ghazan** que ya me tenían lo que significaba que liberarían a los **Maestros Aire**.

Estaba a unos pasos de subir al dirigible cuando escuché a **Mako** por el radio: -¡**Korra**, es una trampa!, ¡No están aquí, no te entregues! –me enfurecí por haber caído en su trampa como una tonta, quería saber en dónde diablos estaba toda la **Nación del Aire**: -¡Teníamos un trato!

A pesar de estar encadenada tanto de pies y manos podía luchar contra esos dos lunáticos, Le di batalla a **Zaheer** por un rato pero él me derribó con ráfagas de **Aire Control, **justo en ese instante llegaron los refuerzos: -Mete al **Avatar** en el dirigible, yo me encargo de ellos –dijo **P'Li** y se fue hacía **Lin** y los demás.

De nueva cuenta estaba entrando al dirigible cuando papá y **Azoka** llegaron. Entre los dos lo atacaron y **Zaheer** me empujó a la orilla haciéndome caer, mientras **Azoka** lo atacaba mi papá me rescataba haciéndome subir al **Pico**.

Cuando subí ataqué a **Zaheer** con **Fuego Control** y papá cortaba los lazos del dirigible para que no pudiera escapar.

Mi hermana y yo lo atacábamos tratando de hacer que se distrajera solo un momento para que papá pudiera enfrentarlo y detenerlo, no importaba como fuera y si la situación lo ameritaba tendríamos que matarlo para conseguirlo.

Los 3 trabajábamos como una **Máquina Bien Aceitada**: yo lanzaba trozos de **Tierra**, mi hermana ráfagas de **Hielo** y mi padre usaba **Látigos De Agua**, aunque **Zaheer** esquivaba todos nuestros ataques el plan intrínseco era agotarlo.

Mientras más lo atacábamos, más corría alrededor de nosotros, así que aparte de arrojarle **Rocas**, yo hacía que la **Tierra** se moviera y creaba pequeños **Surcos**, papá y **Azoka** usaban sus **Látigos De Agua**. Mi hermana vio una ventana de oportunidad en uno de los ataques de **Zaheer**, así que se atrevió a atacarlo: uso **Agua Control **para sujetarlo del brazo, yo siempre he creído que su plan era lanzarlo al suelo pero él fue más rápido y la lanzó lejos casi a punto de caer por la orilla.

-¡**Azoka**!, use **Tierra Control **y creé otro **Surco**, uno que por fin derribó a **Zaheer**, mi padre lo atacó pero él se levantó bastante rápido. Hizo algunos movimientos para que mi padre perdiera el equilibrio, no conforme con eso **Zaheer** lo encerró en un pequeño tornado y lo lanzó fuera de la montaña.

-Saluda a la **Reina Tierra **de mi parte.

-¡Papá!

-¡No! –gritó **Azoka** al levantarse y verlo caer hasta desaparecer entre la bruma. Ambas nos quedamos en shock, no sabíamos que hacer y creo que **Zaheer **tampoco lo sabía. Dentro de mí solo quería matarlo y cobrar venganza por lo que había hecho, pero no podía hacerlo, me quedé callada tratando de calmarme, de pronto, alcé la mirada hacia **Azoka**, ella intentaba hacer lo mismo.

Al poco tiempo se escuchó un estruendo -¡**P'Li**! –gritaba **Zaheer** sabiendo que algo le había pasado; acababa de volarse la cabeza.

-**Azoka**, cálmate. –No se inmutó ni dijo nada, dejó caer una lágrima, hizo un bloque de **Hielo** y se lo lanzó a **Zaheer**. Él esquivo el ataque, corrió hacia el lado derecho mientras que yo le lancé una **Llamarada** pero también la esquivó. Vi la furia en sus ojos y también como algo se hubiera desvanecido de los mismos, una especie de brillo, en un instante dirigió su mirada hacia **Azoka**, dio un gran salto y se veía dispuesto a atacar, ella estaba paralizada. **Zaheer** lanzó una fuerte ráfaga, demasiado grande y poderosa que la habría hecho caer a ella también, no podía permitirlo.

-¡**Azoka**, no!

-¡**Korra**! –No tuve otra opción, como pude corrí hacia ella y use **Tierra Control** para encerrarla –lo siento –fue lo último que le dije pero sigo dudando que lo haya escuchado, afortunadamente el **Aire** no destruyó esa pequeña jaula. Le volví a lanzar **Fuego** a ese maldito loco, él lo esquivo y lanzó **Aire** contra mí, esta ráfaga hizo que rebotara en el suelo y me quedará inconsciente por el golpe. A pesar de que estuviera inconsciente aún podía escuchar a **Azoka**: -¡**Korra**!, ¿Estás bien?, ¡Sácame de aquí!, ¡**Korra**! –después no escuché nada más.

**_-Creo que dejaré que esta parte la cuente ella puesto que no quiero recordar ciertas cosas dolorosas, además que ella las recuerda mejor que yo, así que, adelante_** **Azoka****.**

**_-Bien, es mi turno por fin. Bueno creo que eso no importa ahora, así que proseguiré con la historia._**

Cuando **Korra** me encerró con **Tierra Control **solo pude escuchar a ese loco capturándola, por más que traté de usar **Agua Control **me resultó imposible, ella me había encerrado muy bien para que no hiciera nada.

Escuché a **Lin** y **Su** llegar para liberar a **Korra**, ellas lo acorralaron y le ordenaron soltarla.

- ¡**Korra**!, ¡Sáquenme de aquí¡ -grité desesperadamente pero no me escucharon

**Zaheer** comenzó a recitar un aburrido poema mientras **Lin** y **Su** le decían que era la última advertencia:

-Deja ir tu atadura terrenal.

-Suelta al **Avatar** –gritaba **Lin**.

-Entra al Vacío.

-Esta es tu última advertencia –gritaba **Su** de igual manera

-Carente y conviértete en Viento. –**Zaheer** se dejó caer junto con mi hermana – ¡No! ¡Detente! –ambas gritaron.

-¿Qué está pasando?, ¡contesten! –solo las escuché correr hacia la orilla. Cuando llegaron vieron algo increíble, algo que yo verificaría unas horas más tarde: ¡**Zaheer** estaba volando!, **Lin** y **Su** lo miraron asombradas y él simplemente voló lejos llevándose a mi hermana con él.

**Lin** me liberó después de haber gritado por 5 minutos hasta que me escucharon y entre las dos me contaron como se fue volando.

-Ósea que se la llevo, todo lo que hicimos no sirvió de nada, el sacrificio de mi padre fue en vano, fallé, le fallé a los dos. –Me dejé caer de rodillas contra el suelo y rompí en llanto. **Su** se acercó hacia mí y dijo: -No pierdas tan rápido las esperanzas, te aseguro que no le fallaste nadie, fue decisión de **Korra** el salvarte poniendo su propia vida en riesgo y no solo porque sea el **Avatar**, sino porque eres su hermana y te quiere demasiado. En cuanto al sacrificio de **Tonraq**, no hay que dejar que se quedé en eso, así que vayamos por tu hermana.

-De acuerdo –bajamos y llegamos al pequeño campamento que **Kuvira** y otros **Maestros Metal** habían instalado para curar a los heridos.

-**Azoka**, ¡Mira quien está aquí! –gritó **Lin** con un aire de alivio, ¡era mi papá!

-¡Papá!, ¡Estas vivo! –Sí, de no haber sido por **Kuvira** no estaría aquí.

-Papá, lo siento, **Zaheer** se llevó a **Korra** y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo.

-¿Qué pasó? –Después de que caíste, **Korra** y yo nos quedamos calladas, traté de controlar mis emociones pero estaba muy enfadada y buscaba venganza, **Korra** me pidió que me calmara pero me fue imposible, luego oímos a que esa mujer llamada **P'Li** había hecho explotar su cabeza.

-Así que eso fue lo que sonó tan fuerte. –Sí, dejé que la rabia me consumiera, creé un bloque de hielo y se lo lancé a **Zaheer**, él lo esquivo, estaba a punto de atacarme y justo antes de que lanzará su golpe, **Korra** me había salvado.

-Ya veo, en realidad sólo pude ver como **Zaheer** se llevaba a tu hermana, por lo pronto hay que esperar a **Mako** y los demás para empezar a buscarla, **Azoka** estas lastimada, ve a que **Kuvira** te ayude.

-Gracias papá pero son sólo golpes leves, estoy bien –de todas maneras hazlo. –Está bien papá lo haré.

Una parte de mi estaba aliviada y otra no podía dejar de pensar en **Korra**, quería reparar mi error, yo había prometido algo y no lo cumplí.

A lo lejos todos oímos una especie de cacareo que parecía de un **Pollo de Komodo**, pero en realidad era **Bolin**, estaba junto a los demás, venían sobre una cría de **Bisonte** y con ellos estaba ese niño llamado **Kai**, todos traían a **Tenzin**.

Corrimos hacia ellos, **Mako** nos contó que **Bolin** era un **Maestro Lava **y que sólo así pudieron salir del **Templo**, **Su** les dijo que **Zaheer** podía volar y que se había llevado a **Korra** consigo, todos comenzamos a preguntarnos sobre donde se habían llevado a mi hermana hasta que **Kai** comenzó a hablar.

-Tengo una idea.

-Ahora no, niño. Tenemos que averiguar a dónde se llevó **Zaheer** a **Korra**. –dijo **Lin**

-Y encontrar a los **Maestros Aire **–añadió **Tenzin**

-¡Eso es lo que trataba de decirles!, sé dónde están los **Maestros Aire** y apuesto a que **Korra** está ahí también.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? –le preguntó **Mako**

**Kai** gruñó y yo le dije: -No te preocupes, sé lo que se siente. –empezó a contarnos cómo fue que encontró a los **Maestros Aire**, luego llegó el **Bisonte Volador de Tenzin**, así que **Kai** iba a guiarnos hacia la guarida del **Loto Rojo**.

**Bolin** y mi padre subieron a **Tenzin**, **Asami** tomaba las riendas de **Oogi**, **Lin** y **Su** ya estaban arriba y ella le pedía a **Kuvira** que se quedará con los heridos.

-¡**Azoka!** –gritó papá. –Ah no, ni siquiera lo pienses, ¡no me voy a quedar aquí!, tengo que reparar mi error y recuperar mi honor –Papá se rió –no iba a decirte que te quedaras, te iba a decir que te subieras.

-Ah, de acuerdo, lo siento, la costumbre. –**Mako** me ayudó a subir sobre **Oogi** –Llegó el momento, voy a devolverte el favor –pensé –**Korra**, resiste, ya vamos por ti-.

Llegamos a la cueva donde aseguraron a los **Maestros Aire**, era una cueva muy extraña, según **Tenzin**, esas cuevas fueron por mucho tiempo el lugar terrenal del **Sabio Gurú Laghima**, un Antiguo **Maestro Aire **que descubrió la verdadera libertad y aprendió a volar hace unos 4,000 años o algo así. En fin, encontramos a los **Maestros **casi de inmediato con ayuda de **Lin**, después de quitarles las cadenas mi papá dijo que iría a buscar a **Korra** en ese momento **Mako**, **Bolin** y yo nos ofrecimos a acompañarlo pero **Jinora** nos dijo en donde estaba.

Cuando la encontramos era demasiado tarde, **Korra **ya estaba en **Estado Avatar **y perseguía a **Zaheer** afuera de la cueva. **Mako **y **Bolin **nos dijeron que fuéramos a ayudarla mientras ellos luchaban contra **Ming-Hua **y **Ghazan** para evitar que **Korra** estuviera en más peligro.

En ese momento yo no entendía porque estaba pasando todo eso, no entendía porque **Korra** estaba en **Estado Avatar**, ni para que la querían esos locos.

Salimos pero no pudimos hacer absolutamente nada, era una batalla de uno contra uno: **Korra** y **Zaheer** volaban por todos lados, aunque a decir verdad, ella era la única que estaba peleando; **Zaheer** solamente esquivaba todos sus ataques. Me sentía impotente, no podía ayudarla desde el suelo, hasta que llegó un momento de la batalla en la que pasó algo raro:

**Korra** por fin había atrapado a **Zaheer**, logró lanzarle **Agua** y le congelo la pierna izquierda, él caía y **Korra** estaba a punto de atacarlo pero ella cayó, **Zaheer** destrozó el hielo antes de estrellarse en el suelo y voló hacia una saliente donde ella estaba.

-Puedo volar en mi **Bisonte **y ayudarla. –Dijo **Kai**.

-Jamás podrás contener a **Zaheer**, es muy poderoso. Respondió **Lin**.

-¡Debemos hacer algo!

Después de terminar la oración, **Jinora** ideó un plan para atrapar a **Zaheer** pero yo no me iba a quedar en paz, tenía que salvarla.

-Tal vez yo si pueda hacer algo, **Asami **ayúdame por favor. –Sí.

-**Azoka**, ¿qué tienes en mente? –Preguntó papá.

-Lo siento, pero yo no me voy a quedar cruzada de brazos viendo como un terrorista insano trata de matar a mi hermana. Iré sobre **Oogi** y usaré una técnica que **Katara** no le enseñó a **Korra**, tomaré el **Agua **del **Aire **y acabare con él.

-Es muy peligroso –dijo **Tenzin** –no importa, tomaré el riesgo, yo dije anteriormente que lo haría, y lo haré.

-Déjala ir **Tenzin**, yo confió plenamente en ella. -Dijo mi padre.

-Gracias papá, **Asami**, ¿si me vas a ayudar?

-Por supuesto que sí, haré hasta lo imposible para ayudar a **Korra**.

Mientras nosotras comenzábamos a subir, **Jinora** y los demás hacían un remolino para succionar a **Zaheer** y traer a **Korra** de regreso. **Zaheer** iba a matar a **Korra** de la misma manera que mató a la **Reina Tierra**.

-El veneno esta haciendo su trabajo. El **Ciclo del Avatar** terminará de un momento a otro. –Dijo **Zaheer**.

Tomé toda el **Agua** que necesitaba y la hice girar a mí alrededor, él estaba por ejecutar su ataque, pero tuvimos la fortuna de llegar a tiempo. – ¡Deja en paz a mi hermana **Zaheer**! –dije, comencé a lanzarle **agujas hielo** mientras volábamos alrededor de él antes de que el remolino lo alcanzará, nos lanzó un ataque y **Oogi** se alejó, cuando el remolino los alcanzó a **Korra** y a él, hice mi último ataque: lancé **agua** y le congelé el pie izquierdo para que perdiera el equilibrio.

**Korra** recobró la conciencia por un momento, **Zaheer** la soltó pero ella la sujeto del pie derecho con la cadena que tenía en el brazo.

**Korra** usó toda su fuerza para azotar a **Zaheer** contra el suelo, **Asami** y yo aterrizamos segundos después, de que **Korra** se desplomara en el suelo. Entre **Su** y **Lin** apresaron a **Zaheer**, quien milagrosamente estaba con vida, papá, **Mako**, **Asami** y yo corrimos desesperadamente hacia ella, **Mako**, **Asami** y yo nos quedamos de pie cerca de **Korra**, **Jinora** estaba arrodillada junto a ella y papá la sostenía en sus brazos.

-**Korra**, cariño. Soy yo papá. Por favor resiste un poco.

**Korra** no sabía que él estaba vivo, estaba en **Estado Avatar** y aun así lo reconoció, se veía agotada y cansada, cuando menos nos dimos cuenta había cerrado los ojos. Yo no sabía si mi hermana estaba muerta, no sabía si seguía con vida, pero sentía que algo dentro de mí se rompía en mil pedazos. De nueva cuenta no dije nada, me quede callada intentando controlarme, aunque una vez más me fue imposible.

-¿De qué te estas riendo? –Le preguntaba **Lin** a **Zaheer**.

-¡Llegaron tarde!, el veneno ha estado en su sistema mucho tiempo. El **Loto Rojo** ha ganado.

-¡**Azoka**!, ¿qué hiciste? –gritó **Mako**.

-¡Tenía que hacerlo, estoy harta de controlar mis emociones, además se lo merece, es más, si fuera por mí ya estaría muerto! –Le dejé una nueva cicatriz en su feo rostro: una cortada muy grande y profunda cerca del pómulo derecho, a decir verdad era lo que se merecía.

-**Su**, puedes salvarla, el veneno es metálico. –dijo **Jinora**.

Ella corrió junto con Jinora para salvar a Korra, Su hizo algo increíble: uso **Metal Control **para sacar el veneno de su cuerpo, tardo un poco en juntarlo todo, yo sólo rezaba y le imploraba a los espíritus para que ella estuviera bien, que no fuera demasiado tarde. **Su** saco todo el veneno de **Korra**, quién empezó a toser y parecía haber recuperado la conciencia.

-¡Papá!, estas vivo. -dijo Korra con voz cansada

-Estoy aquí contigo. Jamás dejaré que te vayas.

**_-¡Tiempo fuera!_**

**_-¿Qué? ¡Tan pronto!_**

**_-Así es, me gustaría contar lo que resta de la historia, no me lo tomes a mal, pero quiero contarlo con mis palabras._**

**_-Está bien _****Korra****_, tú ganas, ¿Me prestas a _****Naga****_? –No._**

**_-Bueno, entonces nos vemos después._**

Cuando desperté me alegré de verlos a todos reunidos, todos estaban ahí para salvarme, pero aún no estaba completamente a salvo, según **Kya** yo aún seguía muriendo sólo que a menor velocidad.

-**Asami**, **Mako** ayúdenme por favor –exclamó **Kya**.

Ellos las llevaron junto a mi –**Azoka**, ¿puedes darme Agua? –Sí.

-¿Q-Qué H-Haces? –dije con una voz demasiado cansada.

**Kya** uso **Agua Control** para ver como estaba, por la expresión de su rostro sabía que era algo malo. –**Kya**.

Ella se levantó y habló con **Su** –Tenemos que llevarla a un lugar donde podamos curarla –hay que llevarla a **Zaofu**, **Kya** ¿qué tan grave está? –muy mal se está muriendo.

-¿Qué?, ¡Es imposible! –no, no lo es **Mako**, el veneno tiene la capacidad de destruir el sistema humano en minutos, **Korra** lo tuvo en su cuerpo por más de una hora, además que fue en gran cantidad, ni siquiera el **Avatar** puede resistir eso.

-No tenemos como llevarla de regreso, no cabemos todos en **Oogi** junto con ella y los heridos. –interrumpió **Lin**.

-**Ghazan** y **Ming-Hua** debieron dejar el dirigible en algún lado, **Lin** ¿no lo sientes?

Por lo que me contaron **Lin** lo encontró al lado de la cueva y había fácil acceso como para llevarme hasta él.

-Escuchen este es el plan: **Azoka**, **Tonraq**, **Mako**, **Bolin** y **Asami** irán a la **Tribu Agua Del Norte** por **Agua Del Oasis De Los Espíritus**, después atravesarán los **Portales** e irán por mi madre, a estas alturas sólo ella puede salvarla, **Kai** tú guiarás a los **Maestros Aire** y a la Familia de **Tenzin** a **Ciudad República**.

-No, lo siento pero yo me quedo con **Korra**, creo que ella me necesita más aquí.

-Yo voy con ustedes –dijo **Jinora**

-De acuerdo pero háganlo ya.

Mi padre me cargo en sus brazos y me llevó hasta la camilla del dirigible, en cuanto a **Zaheer**, lo sedaron con un dardo como el que uso conmigo y lo pusieron a dormir, después lo encerraron en una especie de celda improvisada en el dirigible.

-**Asami**, no dejes que se duerma –de acuerdo.

Todos se despidieron de mí y partieron hacia su misión para salvar mi vida.

-**Asami**, tengo sueño. –Lo sé, pero trata de resistir un poco más por favor. –pasadas dos horas le volví a preguntar lo mismo, pero no dijo nada.

-Tengo sed. –Espera voy por un poco de agua.

-Espera –**Kya** la detuvo. –No puede tomar agua. -¿por qué? –su cuerpo está muy débil, cualquier cosa que le demos puede acabar con su vida.

-**Korra**, sé que tienes mucha sed y lo entiendo, pero aguanta un poco, ya casi llegamos a **Zaofu**, ahí podrá beber toda el agua que quieras.

-Está bien –pero en realidad nada estaba bien, yo estaba agonizando, aún puedo recordar que en ese momento escuché una vocecita que solo mencionaba mi nombre.

Poco antes de llegar a **Zaofu Asami** recibió una llamada de los demás diciendo que ya estaban casi detrás de nosotros, traían el **Agua **y a **Katara** hasta donde pude escuchar. Tenzin se levantó y se quedó conmigo todo ese tiempo.

-**Korra**, no te duermas, ya casi llegamos a **Zaofu**, te pondrás bien, resiste.

-**Tenzin**, está bien, no hay problema, yo sabía que esto iba a suceder, además ya estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida. La **Nación Del Aire **es más importante que yo, ya nadie necesita al **Avatar**.

-No hables así tu eres igual de importante que cualquiera humano o **Espíritu**.

-No. Es tiempo de que la humanidad aprenda a resolver sus propios problemas y que dejen de esperar que una sola persona los salvé, es el momento de que me vaya, ya termine mi labor en el mundo físico.

-¡Basta!, tú no eres así, ¿qué te está pasando?

-Me di cuenta de todo **Tenzin**, ahora solo quiero descansar.

Él se alejó de mí, intentaba buscar a **Asami** o a **Kya.** La voz en mi cabeza ya no sólo pronunciaba mí nombre decía algo más: -vámonos **Korra**, vámonos ya, entra al vacío. Yo estaba tan débil que creí que no tenía otra opción –sí, creo que tienes razón –me dejé llevar por la voz y cerré los ojos llegando **Zaofu**.

-¡**Korra**! –según me contaron **Asami** corrió junto a mí y trato de despertarme pero fue inútil.

**Raava **sintió que comenzaba a irme y comenzó a hablar conmigo:

-**Korra**, no te rindas por favor, aún no termina tu era, debes resistir.

–No **Raava**, ya no puedo más. Adiós

-¡**Asami**, de prisa tráeme **Agua**! –gritó **Kya**, cuando **Asami **se la dio hizo algo espectacular, uso su habilidad de **Sanación** e hizo que el **Agua** entrará en mi cuerpo cerca de mi corazón, ella me curó desde dentro e hizo que este volviera a latir haciéndome reaccionar casi de inmediato.

-Gracias **Kya** –No tienes que agradecer **Korra**.

Abrieron las compuertas para bajarme del dirigible, cuando iban a llevarme al hospital de **Zaofu** mi padre y los demás llegaron en **Oogi**, mamá estaba con ellos.

-¡**Korra**! –mamá corrió hacia mí con lágrimas en los ojos y me abrazó. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí mamá pero tengo mucha sed y estoy muy cansada.

-**Tonraq**, ¿Tienen el **Agua**?

-Sí **Kya** -pues entonces andando.

-**Tenzin**, **Bumi**, **Kya**, hijos ¿están bien?

-Sobreviviremos mamá –dijo **Bumi**.

Me metieron a una especie de sala de **Curación** muy extraña, **Katara** pidió que me ataran de pies y manos y me puso una **Coronilla De Agua **en mi cabeza como anestesia.

-¿Por qué me atas **Sifu Katara**? –Tosí.

-Por si entras en **Estado Avatar **inconscientemente, ¿estas lista?

**Katara** hizo algo que ya había hecho antes para revivir al **Avatar**: uso el **Agua Del Oasis De Los Espíritus **para salvarme, introdujo el **Agua **en mi cuerpo igual que como introdujeron el veneno, eso me causo un dolor horrible pero momentáneo, el dolor real llegó unos segundos después. Todo mi cuerpo estaba lastimado, muy lastimado y cuando empezó la curación pude sentir cada músculo, contrayéndose de dolor recuerdo que grite tan fuerte que me escucharon afuera porque mis padres corrieron hacia la sala, **Katara **uso más **Agua** en la **Coronilla** para que me tranquilizará y ella pudiera terminar ya que yo me movía mucho por el dolor.

Al terminar me llevaron a la casa de invitados de **Su** y me dejaron en la habitación que ocupé anteriormente. Una pequeña pesadilla me hizo despertar, no había nadie conmigo, estaba yo sola, ni siquiera estaba **Naga,** aproveché el momento para desahogar todo lo que traía adentro; dolor, desesperación y sufrimiento. Las pesadillas me rondaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos y las voces que me decían que ya nadie me necesitaba comenzaban a oírse. Alguien abrió la puerta y me sequé las lágrimas.

-**Korra**, ¿estás bien?

-Sí **Azoka**, pasa por favor, quiero hablarte.

Ella tomó una silla se sentó a mi lado y me tomó de la mano.

-Antes que digas algo, yo quiero hablar primero –hazlo.

-Primero que nada, quiero pedirte perdón. Sé que confiabas en mí y que te había prometido que me calmaría y controlaría mis emociones, que iba a aceptar y afrontar la situación que se presentará pero no pude, es muy difícil para mí controlarme, lamento haberte fallado.

-Oye no tienes que pedirme perdón, está bien, entiendo que es muy difícil controlarte y ser paciente, pero con el tiempo aprenderás a serlo. No te culpo yo también estaba perdiendo el control, yo sigo confiando en ti, es más soy capaz de confiarte mi vida **Azoka**. Tuve que encerrarte para protegerte, **Zaheer** estaba furioso y buscaba venganza, no iba a permitir que te hiciera algo malo. Te agradezco por no haberte rendido y ayudarme hace unas horas, sin ti, **Asami** y la **Nación del Aire**, ya estaría muerta. Gracias.

-Quiero contarte algo, algo que papá me dijo hace un mes en el polo sur

-¿Qué?

-Me dijo que nosotras dos nos habíamos convertido en las **Princesas del Sur**, ósea que el **Concejo de Ancianos** me ha otorgado un **Derecho de Nacimiento** al **Trono del Sur**, eso quiere decir que cuando Papá ya no pueda regir más yo me convertiré en la **Jefa Tribal del Sur**.

-Eso es genial **Korra**, me alegro mucho por ti.

-Sí, pero cuando regrese al **Polo Sur** le pediré al **Concejo** que me revoqué ese **Derecho** para que te lo den a ti.

-¿Por qué?, no podría aceptarlo. Ese es tu **Derecho Korra**.

-Tal vez, pero como el **Avatar** no puedo estar del lado de una sola **Nación**, eso significa que no puedo ocupar un cargo como ese.

-**Korra**, no sé qué decir, me alaga mucho que hagas eso por mí, pero ¿realmente crees que pueda con un cargo así en el futuro?

-No tengo dudas hermanita.

-Gracias por confiar en mí **Korra**, te prometo que no te fallaré ni a ti ni a la **Tribu Agua del Sur**.

-Eso espero **Azoka**, eso espero.

**_Ya pasaron varios años de estos acontecimientos, yo tengo 25, si hablé con el _****Concejo del Sur** **_para pasarle mi _****Derecho de Nacimiento ****_a mi hermana y por supuesto sigo siendo el _****Avatar****_, mi hermana apenas cumplió los 20 y ya quiere viajar por el mundo, ella quiere disfrutar cada momento de su vida antes de asumir su cargo, aunque eso será en mucho pero mucho tiempo._**

**_A ambas nos han pasado varias cosas, algunas no nos han pasado juntas, pero siempre trato de que ella sepa todo y me gusta mucho platicar con ella algunas aventuras son buenas, otras no tanto, pero ahora sé que no sólo tengo a _****Asami****_, a _****Mako ****_o a _****Bolin****_, ahora tengo a alguien más a quien compartirle todo lo que me pasa, una persona que tal vez en el pasado era alguien a la que conocía muy poco, que estaba resentida con que yo fuera el _****Avatar ****_y que pasó a ser más que una amiga y confidente: una HERMANA de VERDAD._**

**_En fin, esto demuestra que el camino del Avatar no está lleno de soledad, aunque eso ya lo sabía. Aunque el mundo me necesité, yo siempre necesitaré a mi familia, y estoy dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible por ellos, sacrificaría mi vida por ellos y sé que ellos harían lo mismo por mí._**


End file.
